


in the shadows

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Shadows.





	in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s not peeping if the blinds are wide open.

Shige wonders if Ryo really doesn’t have any shame. He should talk, curled up on the back of his couch with his head resting on the window, using his camera to zoom in to his nightly rendition of live-action porn.

They’d thought it was funny when Shige moved into the building across the way, joking about carpooling and communicating across the busy street with smoke signals. They never got around to doing any of that, of course, just played it up in honor of their member love or whatever. It’s something for the fangirls to let their minds run wild about, anyway.

If only they knew Ryo has a girlfriend. At least Shige thinks she’s official, unless she’s just a reoccurring hole for him to fuck into the wall, over the back of the couch, _on_ the couch; anywhere in Shige’s direct line of sight. He’s not sure whether to be grateful or disturbed that he always has a perfect view, although he’s certainly going to cancel his cable if this keeps up because who the hell needs 150 channels when you have _this_ several nights a week?

He’d be a liar if he said he was just looking at _her_ , Ryo’s newly darkened skin a direct contrast to her pale tone. To be honest, Shige wouldn’t recognize her if she was right in front of his nose, only seeing a pool of long black hair that flies back and forth with the force of Ryo’s thrusts. He seems to prefer to do her from behind, grabbing hold of her hips and slamming into her while he himself remains untouched.

Another perk to purchasing a top-of-the-line camera for his photography; Shige fingers the focus controls with one hand while fondling himself with the other, past the point of modesty when he’s got live crystal-clear footage of Ryo’s chest heaving with breaths that die somewhere before they reach his open mouth. A single drop of sweat trickles down his exposed neck and Shige licks his lips impulsively, imagining the salty taste on his tongue.

He considers opening his own blinds but that would require a free hand, which he doesn’t have as he continues to poke the camera lens through the flimsy flaps. He wonders if Ryo would notice him, catch him watching, if he would stop or keep going. Each time Ryo’s head lolls back, Shige imagines that he tilts his head to the side and opens his eyes just enough, looking straight at him and he has to grip himself tightly to keep from finishing before his hand is even properly in his pants.

It’s only been a few weeks but Shige has gotten the timing down, maybe even had it down the second or third time because he’s always been observant when it comes to this one. He studies Ryo’s face and actions, noticing the signs leading up to his orgasm and struggling to catch up and come with him. It’s a goal.

Tonight is no different, his view becoming hazy not from the camera as he shoves his hand inside his boxers and strokes himself fiercely, his own cock hard and thick in his own grip as Ryo does something between his girl’s legs that has Shige pretending that it’s him.

What should be the most humiliating fantasy of all is the one that comes the easiest, Shige putting himself in the submissive position in front of Ryo and taking him in and out while Ryo’s fingers dig into _his_ hips. It’s not something he brags about but Shige has done it before, knows what it’s like and feels something deep inside him akin to a yearning when he sees this nameless slut being on the receiving end instead of him.

Maybe, possibly, he wants it to happen for real. But he could never, _will_ never and settles for sitting here in his apartment every night, hoping his favorite show will be on.

*

Ryo holds out as long as he can before he lets go, thrusting his fingers into the bitch’s hair and yanking her hair back to make her scream. He hopes that pervert Shige notices his cringe; _his_ scream wouldn’t be nearly as annoying.


End file.
